Pères à Halloween
by Catirella
Summary: [Cadeau d’Halloween 2007...] OS Petit... Duo ne veut pas, mais alors il ne veut pas que cela arriver le jour d’Halloween… Mais de quoi s’agit t’il ? ... YAOIMpreg...


Titre : **Pères à Halloween **

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : **Heero/Duo** - Trowa/Quatre et Wufei/Hilde

**Genre :** Après AC / OCC, aussi, mais surtout, Mpreg…

_Bêta, Magical Girl Kiki _: 

_Bonjour à tous.__  
__Malgré le jour dont on parle dans cette histoire – le jour des morts- cette petite fic n'a absolument rien d'horrifique.__  
__Ce n'est rien d'autre que de la tendresse.__  
__Alors, profitez en sans modération.__  
__Bonne lecture_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) :**  
_Écrit le 29 octobre 2007.__  
__Mise en ligne le mercredi 31 octobre 2007 (Attention, mis en ligne de mon travail)._

Je ne pouvais pas ne pas mettre un texte le 31 octobre. Par contre cette année il n'y en aura qu'un seul au vu du peu de temps dont j'ai disposé. Mais aussi à cause de mes soucis de dos depuis une semaine.  
Voici donc mon mini cadeau pour Halloween pour vous, mais aussi mon cadeau à moi que je me suis fait (Je sais je suis folle) pour mon anniversaire qui n'est autre qu'aujourd'hui.  
Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce petit texte de presque dernière minute.  
Gros POUTOUUUUUUUUUS.  
Catirella

-

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Pères à Halloween **

**

* * *

**

« OOOOH non… Il est hors de question que tu viennes au monde aujourd'hui toi, tu m'as bien compris. HORS DE QUESTION. »

Heero arrive dans le salon de la maison que Duo et lui avaient acheté à l'annonce de la grossesse de Duo.

Duo avait fait une tête à mourir de rire lorsque Sally lui avait annoncé qu'il attendait un enfant presque 9 mois plutôt.

Wufei d'ailleurs, lui bien failli mourir à cause d'une cacahouète, avait tellement rigolé en s'imaginant le Shinigami enceinte jusqu'au cou.

Heero lui avait haussé les sourcils en se demandant comme cela avait été possible puisque Duo était tout comme lui un homme et que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, les hommes n'attendaient pas d'enfant aux dernières nouvelles.

Quatre avait souri, mais aurait aimé lui aussi avoir la chance de Duo.

Quant à Trowa, il regardait son amant en se disant qu'il risquait fort d'avoir une demande imminente de maternité si cela lui était possible à lui aussi d'enfanter.

Sauf que…

Duo était en effet un homme à part entière mais avait un léger souci que personne n'avait encore vu et ce même lors de certains examens pratiqués lors de la guerre.

Duo possédait bien un appareil génital masculin, mais avait aussi des ovaires et un utérus.

Mère nature avait su guider les futurs petits Yuy en Duo pour qu'un réussisse, où tous les autres avaient échoués à chaque copulation du couple.

Duo après le choc de l'annonce avait perdu connaissance. L'annonce de sa transformation en future maman l'espace de 9 mois avait eu raison de lui.

Heero le trouva donc en grande conversation avec son ventre, les sourcils grondeurs.

« Que se passe-t-il Duo ? »

« AH ! … Tu m'as fait peur. »

Heero soupira et s'abstint de toute remarque. Duo depuis son 7ème mois était irritable au possible depuis qu'il avait dépassé les 10 kilos de plus.

« Je parlais à ce GROS bébé. Je ne veux pas qu'il naisse aujourd'hui. »

« Duo, il viendra au monde lorsqu'il le désirera. »

« NAN… C'est moi le père et la mère de surcroît. Il viendra au monde lorsque je l'aurais décidé un point c'est tout. »

Heero fronça les sourcils.

« Mais pourquoi ne veux-tu pas qu'il naisse aujourd'hui ? »

« C'est Halloween. Et ce n'est pas un jour pour venir au monde. Et en plus moi je veux aller chercher des bonbons chez les voisins. »

« Mon ange. Nous n'avons pas de voisins directs. Il faut faire plus d'un kilomètre pour en trouver un. »

« M'en fou je AHHH… »

« … ? … Duo ? »

Duo se mordit la lèvre et regarda son amant tout penaud. »

« Des gaz. »

Heero ouvrit les yeux en grand avec un air de dire " Prend moi pour un Baka "

« Depuis quand ? »

« J'ai pas été aux toilettes ce matin. »

« DUO. »

« AH TU M'AGACES. Depuis environ 20 minutes. »

« Tu as perdu les eaux ? »

« J'en sais rien, je suis aller faire pipi et c'est en me relevant qu'il a commencé à frapper à la sortie de secours. MAIS C'EST FERMER POUR HALOWEEN. »

« Tu as de la chance d'être enceinte. »

« Ouais… Surtout énorme et repoussant. »

Heero ferma les yeux en se dirigent vers le téléphone.

« Et c'est reparti. Tu n'es pas repoussant, tu as un magnifique petit ventre. »

« Et des hanches qui ont doublé en largeur… HEY. Lâche ce foutu téléphone, il va rester où il est et ce jusqu'à au moins minuit. »

Heero fait volte face, Duo ne s'y attendant part en sursaut en plaquant ses 2 mains sur son gros ventre.

« Que tu le veuilles ou non, notre fille veut venir au monde et ce n'est ni toi ni moi qui allons nous y opposer. »

« On peut pas mettre un bouchon ? »

« BAKA. Tu vas avoir une césarienne. »

Duo croisa les bras en boudant,

« Il est 17h30 et je veux aller frapper aux portes. »

« Par Wing que tu es chiant… Sally ! … Sally, excuse moi… »

« Raccroche ce téléphone. SALLY TOUT VA BIEN…. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH. Traître. »

Heero avait repoussé Duo, qui s'était échoué sur le canapé tel une baleine. Heero avait plus d'une fois eu recours à cette technique, le temps de mettre en lieu sûr les diverses sucreries et chocolateries que Duo avait bien l'intention d'engloutir jusqu'à pénurie dans la maison.

« Non, tout va bien Sally, hormis que Duo a des contractions depuis plus d'une demi-heure… »

« Taratata... »

« **OMAE O KOROSU**. »

Duo tira la langue à Heero et repartit dans son boudage avancer.

« Non pas à toi Sally, à Duo… Oui nous te rejoignons à la Clinique… D'accord, merci Sally à tout de suite. »

Heero raccrocha et se retrouva avec le regard tueur de Duo, crispé sous la douleur d'une nouvelle contraction. Heero, soupira par le nez de lassitude avant même d'avoir lutté avec son amant pour le mettre dans leur voiture.

« Duo sois raisonnable. »

« Nan, je ne veux pas accoucher le 31 octobre de l'AC 199. Ça porte malheur. »

« Arrête de dire des bêtises et pense plutôt à ta vie et celle de notre fille. »

« … ! … »

Duo pour le coup arrêta de bouder et fixa Heero soucieux.

« Si tu ne la laisses pas sortir tu risques de perdre la vie et elle aussi par la même occasion. C'est ce que tu veux ? »

« NON… Je ne veux pas perdre notre bébé. »

« Alors sois un grand garçon et viens avec moi à la Clinique. »

« D'accord. La vie est trop injuste. »

Heero sourit. Duo était adorable. Il l'aida à se redresser du canapé, puis une fois Mister Baleineau remis sur ses pieds, le poussa vers la porte où attendait depuis déjà une bonne semaine une valise avec toutes ses affaires et celles de leur futur bébé.

Dans la voiture Duo tenta une dernière tentative auprès d'Heero.

« Tu sais ça va beaucoup mieux là… Je suis sûr qu'elle attendra encore un petit jour pour me faire plaisir. »

« Duo, je conduis certes, mais je te vois tout de même grimacer lorsqu'une contraction est trop forte et au vu de ce que je vois, je suis prêt à parier qu'elles sont de plus en plus forte depuis peu. »

« J'espère que ta super vue du super soldat parfait, sera aussi perçante lorsqu'il s'agira de s'occuper de TA fille. »

Heero se contenta de sourire en coin, du côté que Duo ne pouvait pas voir bien évidemment.

Arrivé à l'entrer de la Clinique Duo fit un petit pause à cause d'une nouvelle contraction. Elles se rapprochaient de plus en plus et Duo était de plus en plus résigné à l'idée qu'il la mettrait en monde, le jour d'Halloween.

Duo se figea, les jambes écartées tel une femme enceinte ayant du mal à se mouvoir avec presque 14 kilos en plus sur le devant. Pourquoi les femmes ne les portent pas tels les escargot avec leur coquilles? Cela aurait été plus facile pensait Duo. Question existentielle qu'il avait commencer à se poser lorsqu'il ne vit plus ses pieds, ni son zizi pour faire pipi.

Autant dire qu'il avait loupé les toilettes plus d'une fois ne voyant pas où il visait les premiers temps. Heero en ayant marre de son côté de devoir laver à chaque passage de son amant, qui s'y rendait de plus en plus. Finit par installer une glace pour que Duo puisse se voir uriner.

Duo la première fois ressortit des toilettes le sourire aux lèvres, d'avoir réussi sa petite affaire comme un grand. Ce sourire sur ses lèvres avait suffit au bonheur d'Heero.

Là…

Duo ne souriait pas.

Face à lui se trouvaient, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei.

« Que font-ils ici ? »

« C'est le renfort mon ange. »

« Comment cela le renfort ? »

Heero avait volontairement omis de lui parler de la péridurale.

« Tu verras c'est une surprises. »

« Je n'aime pas les surprise dans un milieu hospitalier. Ça sens le pâté… Mais c'est vrai en plus que cela sens le pâté ! Elle est où la cafétéria, j'ai faim. »

« Duo on n'a pas le temps. »

« Mais si on l'AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH… Tu vas attendre oui. Même pas née et elle ne pourrit déjà la vie. »

Les trois autres ne les voyant plus avancer, les avaient rejoint.

« Bonsoir Duo ,alors heureux c'est le grand jour. »

« Tu vas voir cela va être rapide. »

« La Onna pondeuse va mettre bas. »

Duo les regarda tel un prédateur.

« Quatre, c'est le pire jour de ma vie, Trowa, là ,c'est déjà trop long, je vais louper Halloween. Wufei, la onna que je suis actuellement, va redevenir un mec et crois moi, je te rendrai ta monnaie de ta pièce au centuple. Heero… »

« Je n'ai rien dit mon ange. »

« Pas grave, c'est louche qu'ils soient lAAAAAAAAAAAA… Ouch, elle était violente celle-ci. »

« Aller en route pour le bloc. »

« LE BLOC ! »

« Embarquez le. »

Duo aussi blanc qu'un mort, n'eut pas le temps de réagir, que les 3 autres l'avaient fourré dans un fauteuil roulant qui traînait dans le coin. Et moins de 5 minutes plus tard ils étaient tous au bloc face à Sally.

Duo plus tremblant qu'autre chose.

Il comprit très vite ce qu'Heero avait entendu par " le renfort " lorsque Sally prépara la péridurale. Il voulut s'éclipser du bloc, mais ce ne fut sans compter sur la poigne des 4 ex-pilote de Gundam, qui mine de rien ne furent pas trop d'eux tous pour l'empêcher de bouger et de quitter les lieux.

« JE ME VEANGERAI FOI DE SHINIGAMI. »

Et 30 minutes plus tard.

« Sally ! »

« Oui Duo ? »

« Il n'y a pas une petite erreur là ? »

« Il semble que oui. »

Duo regarda un sourire niais et attendri son bébé, qu'il avait dans les bras depuis 1 minute.

« J'espère que tu as tout d'un garçon. Déjà qu'à la base tu devais être une fille. »

« Tu es déçu mon ange ? »

« Non, le sexe m'importait peu. Sauf que… »

« Je sais. »

« QUATRE. »

« Oui, je sais, j'ai compris, je vais me remettre au tricot. Je savais que le rose n'était pas une bonne idée. »

« Merci mon Quatchou… Où est passer le Chinois de service ? »

« Duo. »

« Ben quoi ! Il m'a traité de Onna durant toute ma grossesse. »

« Le revoilà. »

Trowa qui venait de parler se poussa légèrement pour que Wufei puisse voir le petit garçon.

« Il as déjà plein de cheveux comme sa maman. »

« CHANG. »

« Tiens c'est pour le bébé. »

Duo cligna des yeux, puis après avoir regardé Wufei prit le petit paquet qu'il donna à Heero pour qu'il le lui ouvre.

« Ooh Wufei c'est adorable. »

« Je l'ai lavé juste au cas où. Je me suis dit que s'il naissait avant cette journée où tu ne fais que te goinfrer de sucrerie, tu pourrais le faire accompagner de ton enfant. »

Heero sourit et Duo qui avait déjà versé des larmes lorsque Sally lui avait rapidement poser son enfant sur le ventre re-pleura.

« Merci Wufei ce geste me touche plus que tu ne le crois. »

Wufei ne dit rien et se contenta de s'incliner.

Duo caressa le petit pyjama tout orange avec un col vert. Le tout en forme de citrouille.

En ce jour de l'an AC199, le 31 octobre pour être plus exact naquit :

David Odin Yuy-Maxwell.

Duo comme toute les mamans du monde et de l'univers, fut le plus heureux et fier de son fils. Heero tout aussi fier que lui, à ses côtés. Les oncles autour du lit dans la chambre privé de Duo gagatant mine de rien eux aussi.

« OOOOH regardez, il baille… Il est trop mimi… Oui, tu es le bébé à sa mam… papa… Oui papa il t'aime… »

« Duo arrête, on dirait Réléna avec son chat ! »

« OH MON DIEU ! »

**FIN **

-

J'ai oublier de le mettre lors de la correction… Les 3 dernières phrases sont un clin d'œil à l'auteur " **maNatsu **". Si tu lis cet OS tu comprendras, j'en suis sûr.

Je vous souhaite un joyeux Halloween et une bonne soirée pour ceux qui sortent ce soir là.  
BISOUS.  
_**Catirella

* * *

**_

… _**Merci à vous de m'avoir lue et à bientôt, Catirella**_


End file.
